elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen 2011/03
31. März 2011 *Elefantentag im Zoo: Marlar lädt zur Geburtstagsparty - Am vergangenen Mittwoch ist Elefantenkind Marlar, einer der Stars des Kölner Elefantenhauses, fünf Jahre alt geworden. Zu diesem Anlass veranstaltet der Zoo am Sonntag, dem 3. April erneut einen Elefantentag. Natürlich steht das Geburtstagskind dabei im Mittelpunkt. - 31.03.2011. *Sputnik sagt Elefanten-Finale ab - War es am Ende doch die Angst vor negativen Schlagzeilen und den Tierschützern? Der Radiosender MDR-Sputnik hat das für Donnerstag vor dem Funkhaus an der Spitze in Halle (Saale) geplante Finale seiner „Fotosafari“ abgesagt. Tierschützer hatten zuvor Proteste angekündigt, darunter der Kleintierschutzverein Halle. - 31.03.2011. *Verrückte Viecher: Rüsselhündchen - Es hat einen Rüssel, einen ziemlich langen sogar, aber darüber hinaus ähnelt das kleine afrikanische Rüsselhündchen dem großen Elefanten nicht: Von der Rüssel- bis zur Schwanzspitze misst das Hündchen einen halben Meter, es wiegt weniger als ein Kilo, hat ein seidiges Fell und winzige Ohren. - 31.03.2011. *Ruby the African elephant dies at sanctuary - Ruby the African elephant, who became a rallying symbol for animal activists during her time at the Los Angeles Zoo, has died at a sanctuary in Northern California. - 31.03.2011. *Go Daddy CEO Kills An Elephant; Tweets About It - Bob Parsons, CEO and Founder of the internet domain registering and web hosting service Go Daddy.com - famous for sexist and vaguely misogynistic commercials - recently posted a video of himself killing an elephant. It's an understatement to say that the reaction has been one of mostly outrage. - 31.03.2011. *„Es ist wie eine Droge“ - Diesdorf. Der nach eigener Aussage „größte Tierzirkus im Norden“ hat derzeit sein Winterquartier an der Wittinger Straße in Diesdorf. Doch im Circus May endet am morgigen Freitag um 16 Uhr mit der ersten Vorstellung in der neuen Saison die Ruhezeit. Dann treten die Akrobaten und Dresseure vor das Publikum. - 31.03.2011. *Get a feel of elephant walking past you - HYDERABAD: Visitors to the Nehru Zoological Park can now get a closer look at an elephant every Wednesday morning following its decision to organise an `elephant walk'. - 31.03.2011. *Pack yer trunk... we’re out of ear - ANNE the abused elephant packed her trunk and said goodbye to the circus yesterday - after The Sun stepped in to help prepare her for a happy new life. - 31.03.2011. 30. März 2011 *Elephant tramples man to death in Ganjam - BERHAMPUR: A middle-aged man was trampled to death by a tusker in Ganjam's Biruligada village, about 35 km from here, on Tuesday. Rabindra Kumar Behera (42) fell prey to the animal's rage while returning home from his cropfield late in the evening. - 30.03.2011. *Bob Parsons, CEO Of Godaddy.com Kills Elephant In Zimbabwe - Turns out the only thing Bob Parsons, CEO of Godaddy.com, has in common with PETA is making headlines by using scantily clad women in Super Bowl commercials. The head of the mega internet hosting company shot and killed an elephant on his recent trip to Zimbabwe. - 30.03.2011. *Unlocking the past with the West Runton Elephant - (PhysOrg.com) -- Researchers from the University of York and Manchester have successfully extracted protein from the bones of a 600,000 year old mammoth, paving the way for the identification of ancient fossils. - 30.03.2011. *David Livingstone letter reveals explorer ate elephant - A letter which describes how David Livingstone killed and ate an elephant during a African expedition has sold for £28,800 at auction. - 30.03.2011. *Anne the elephant's owner apologises after cruelly-treated circus animal is moved to safari park - The owner of Anne the circus elephant yesterday apologised for her mistreatment as a deal was struck to rehome her at Longleat Safari Park. - 30.03.2011. *Dieser Gandhi rauft gerne - Zoo: Vierter Elefant zieht in die Jungbullen-WG / Fachwelt blickt gespannt auf Entwicklung des Sozialverhaltens. - Nur noch wenige Tage, dann kommt "der Neue" in den Heidelberger Zoo: Gandhi, Elefantenbulle, fünf Jahre alt, zwei Tonnen schwer. "Ein selbstbewusster, fitter, kleiner Elefant", erklärt Stefan Geretschläger. Der Leiter des Elefantenhauses hat seinen neuen Schützling schon gesehen. Vor gut zwei Wochen war Geretschläger mit seinem Kollegen Tobias Kremer im Kopenhagener Zoo, wo Gandhi geboren wurde. - 30.03.2011. *Could this be a loving new home for Anne? We'd be thrilled to take her in says Longleat after secret talks - A deal was close last night to rehome Anne the circus elephant within a week. Her owners Moira and Bobby Roberts have finally agreed to allow the 59-year-old animal to retire to an enclosure at Longleat Safari Park, the Mail can reveal. It marks a victory for this paper, which brought Anne’s desperate plight to the public’s attention by revealing secret footage of the Asian elephant’s Romanian groom stabbing and beating her. - 30.03.2011. *Elephant calf falls into well, dies - Krishnagiri (TN), Mar 29 (PTI) A three-year old elephant calf died today after falling into a well in a village near Hosur in the district. A herd of 13 elephants was passing through Thallasur village this morning when the calf fell into the well, which was not protected with side wall. - 30.03.2011. 29. März 2011 *Warum Menschen ein besonders großes Gehirn haben - Elefanten, Primaten, Wale und Menschen haben große Hirne: Forscher haben herausgefunden, welchen Preis Mensch und Tier dafür bezahlen. - 29.03.2011. *Tierpfleger misshandelt Elefanten brutal - BERLIN - Tierschützer haben ein Video aufgenommen, das die brutale Misshandlung eines Zirkuselefanten in England zeigt. - 29.03.2011. *Zoo elephant case before Alta. appeal court - Alberta's Court of Appeal heard four hours of arguments Tuesday in the case of Lucy, the Asian elephant at Edmonton's Valley Zoo. - 29.03.2011. *Older, wiser elephants make better leaders - Experts have recently found that older matriarchs, in particular those aged over 60 years of age, were more likely to listen intently for the sound of male lions and to behave more defensively when exposed to the sound of predators such as lions which pose a major threat, particularly to younger elephants. - 29.03.2011. *At last, Anne the elephant's suffering could be over as Whipsnade Zoo offers her a home - Hopes were rising last night that Anne the circus elephant could be freed from her cruel captivity within days. A specialist vet from Whipsnade Zoo and RSPCA officers were allowed to visit Anne to check her over after shocking secret footage was passed to the Daily Mail showing her Romanian groom battering, kicking and stabbing her with a pitchfork. - 29.03.2011. *All about elephants - AANAKKADHAYUDE PORULTHEDI: M. Yunuskunju; Prabath Book House, Thiruvananthapuram-695001. Rs. 160. - Kerala, hailed as a fully literate State, is ironically notorious for the ill-treatment of elephants in captivity. A public parade of caparisoned elephants is a significant feature of festivities especially in central Kerala. - 29.03.2011. 28. März 2011 *Forest dept book shows ways to deal with wild jumbos - BHUBANESWAR: The Chandaka wildlife forest division has come up with a guide book describing the dos and don'ts for people after they spot wild elephants. This has been done to reduce man-elephant conflicts. - 28.03.2011. *Yoga soll mit "Elefanten-Porno" lernen - Seit Jahren müht sich der 14-jährige Yoga erfolglos beim Liebesakt ab und macht einfach keine Fortschritte. Das Problem: Yoga fehlt die Technik für den bei Elefanten nicht ganz unkomplizierten Paarungsakt. «Man weiss, dass junge Elefanten durch Zuschauen diesbezüglich viel lernen können», so Tanja Dietrich vom Zoo Basel. - 28.03.2011. *Zähne zum Fürchten - Backenzähne so groß wie Mühlsteine und Stoßzähne wie ein Gabelstapler - dieses riesige Gebiss gehört einem Mastodonten, der als Vorfahre des Elefanten gilt. Während den Bauarbeiten an einer Kläranlage in Chile stießen Männer in sechs Meter Tiefe auf den gut erhaltenen Schädel des Rüsseltiers. - 28.03.2011. *Gandhi zieht in die Jungbullen-WG ein - Der Neue in Heidelbergs berühmtester "Junggesellen-WG" heißt Gandhi, ist vier Jahre alt und wiegt schon stolze zwei Tonnen. Ende dieser Woche wird er aus dem fernen Kopenhagen an den Neckar kommen. - 28.03.2011. *Activists slam Go Daddy CEO for elephant hunt - Some animal-rights activists are criticizing Go Daddy founder and CEO Bob Parsons for shooting and killing elephants in Zimbabwe during a recent vacation. - 28.03.2011. *Rare Sumatran Elephant Dies After Week-Long Standoff in Indonesia - After a week spent blocking an important local road in Indonesia, a female Sumatran elephant died on Sunday. Though the exact cause of death remains uncertain, the elephant's death highlights an increasing tension between villagers and wildlife. - 28.03.2011. *Botswana Approves Hunting Packages to Shoot 27 Elephants - March 28 (Bloomberg) -- Botswana sold hunting packages to shoot 27 elephants, the country’s Environment, Wildlife and Tourism Ministry said. - 28.03.2011. *Your comments: What a jewel we have in Syracuse with our zoo - Onondaga County’s Rosamond Gifford Zoo will welcome back two of its female elephants — and the three-year-old son of one of them — when the zoo’s new elephant barn opens this summer. - 28.03.2011. *Secret video shows circus elephant being beaten with pitchfork - POLICE and the RSPCA have launched a joint investigation after footage surfaced of a circus worker striking an elephant with a pitch fork. - 28.03.2011. *Five days across Tsavo’s skies counting elephants - At daybreak, a succession of light aircraft take off from the dusty runway into the skies of Tsavo — one of the world’s largest intact ecosystems. The pilots and accompanying observers will be spending the day airborne, counting elephants and other species in the Tsavo-Mkomazi ecosystem in Tanzania, which spans 46,437 square kilometres. Mkomazi abuts Tsavo on the northeastern side. - 28.03.2011. *Elephant’s Death Sparks Call for Govt to Set Up Human-Animal Conflict Team - Pekanbaru, Riau. Despite valiant efforts to save it, a Sumatran elephant died in Riau on the weekend, prompting the World Wildlife Fund to call on the government to set up a team to manage human-elephant conflict in the region. - 28.03.2011. *Elephant herd kills man, grandson near Krishnagiri - KRISHNAGIRI: A herd of 13 wild elephants trampled to death an old man and his three-year-old grandson near Krishnagiri on Sunday. The incident happened at a mango orchard in Kuruparapalli near here. - 28.03.2011. 27. März 2011 *BRUTALES VIDEO: Pfleger verdrischt Zirkus-Elefanten mit Mist-Gabel - Elefanten-Dame Anne (58) ist das Opfer brutaler Tierquäler. Mit einer Heugabel malträtiert ein Tierpfleger den britischen Zirkus-Elefanten. Voller Schmerz taumelt Anne und versucht, den Schlägen auszuweichen! - 27.03.2011. *Rare elephant found dead in Indonesia: official - JAKARTA — A rare Sumatran elephant has died in Indonesia after blocking a village street for a week, an official said Sunday. The female elephant was in a "weak condition" after becoming separated from its herd about a week ago in Bengkalis district, Riau province, conservation agency official Adit Gunawan told AFP. - 27.03.2011. *These Thai elephants don't play golf, but they do have a great stroke - CHIANG MAI, Thailand – Of the many cultural activities I’ve experienced on this golf trip to Thailand, one of the more memorable was the Maesa Elephant Camp in the northern part of the country. - 27.03.2011. *Shocking video shows Anne the elephant being beaten with a pitchfork - Britain's last circus elephant is beaten with a pitchfork in shocking new secret video footage. In the horrific attack – which goes on for several minutes – Anne the elephant is repeatedly thrashed, stabbed and kicked by her groom. - 27.03.2011. 26. März 2011 *Bob Barker Offers $100,000 to Save Elephant - A sick Asian elephant named “Lucy” in Canada’s Edmonton Valley Zoo could be the recipient of $100,000 grant offered by Bob Barker if officials there will permit second-opinion veterinarian elephant-experts to examine and diagnose Lucy’s respiratory and foot problems that have been plaguing her for years and threaten the future of her recovery. - 26.03.2011. *There's an elephant on my front lawn - Friday, March 11 and I'm on my way back home from the airport where I'd been picking up family. It's 5:20 am and I must have fallen briefly asleep as the car goes through the gates of my house in Lutyens' Delhi. Hand on the door handle, I freeze. Standing before me is a huge elephant, his gigantic contours clearly visible in the first light of day. - 26.03.2011. *Discover magic of Rajaji Park's jumbo haven - Visit Rajaji National Park where you can explore the wilderness in the company of some 400 wandering wild elephants.See these giant mammals up close that gulp down up to 200 litres of water daily, eat over 200 kg of food and wallow in the mud for hours in this sprawling reserve ensconced in the Shivalik foothills of the Himalayas in Uttarakhand. - 26.03.2011. 25. März 2011 *Sputnik setzt Elefanten-Tour trotz Kritik fort - Trotz heftiger Kritik der Tierschutzorganisation PETA hat der Mitteldeutsche Rundfunk sein Elefanten-Gewinnspiel fortgesetzt. Am Freitagmittag war Halle (Saale) Station. Diesmal bekam Elefantendame Mala sogar Unterstützung von Kenia. Zwei Elefanten auf dem halleschen Markt. - 25.03.2011. *Two elephants electrocuted in Ganjam, 2 held - BERHAMPUR: Forest officials arrested two persons in connection with the death of two elephants inside a cashew garden at Buduli in Muzagda forest range in Ganjam district, divisional forest officer (Ghumusar-North) B B Behera said on Friday. - 25.03.2011. *Anne's agony: Battered, kicked and stabbed, the desperate plight of Britain's last circus elephant - With each repeated blow, the pitchfork makes a sickening thwack as it slams into Anne the elephant's hide. She flinches, at one point even appearing to lose her footing under the weight of a particularly savage strike. - 25.03.2011. *Builders unearth 2million-year-old skull and tusks of elephant's ancient relative - The skull and tusks of a giant primitive elephant that died up to 2million years have been discovered by builders in Chile, it emerged today. The mastodon, around the same size as modern elephants, is thought to have roamed forests and plains before dying and sinking into a swamp that preserved it. - 25.03.2011. *Rourkela relieved as jumbo returns to reserve forest - ROURKELA: The elephant that strayed into Rourkela on Thursday moved from one part of the city to the other spreading panic. The animal crossed several residential areas, the busy ring road at least twice and damaged two houses on its way. The forest officials were forced to stay on their toes while keeping a watch on the animal till it returned to the forest in the wee hours of Friday. - 25.03.2011. *Knie feiert Premiere: Es lebe der Zirkus! - In Rapperswil-Jona feierte der Circus Knie gestern seine Premiere. Unter dem Motto «Vive le circe!» geht er danach auf Tournee. - Und der heimische Zirkus hielt bei der diesjährigen Premiere gestern in Rapperswil-Jona, was er verspricht. Ebenso lebhaft wie abwechslungsreich ist der Schweizer Nationalcircus in die neue Saison gestartet. - 25.03.2011. *Zoo authorities clueless on elephant's aggression - CHANDIGARH: Zoo authorities are clueless as to how to deal with the three-month-long period of aggression of Rajmangal, a 55-year-old male elephant at Chhatbir zoo. Wildlife lovers feel elephants should be shifted to forest and sanctuary areas in keeping with guidelines of CZA ( Central Zoo Authority). - 25.03.2011. *Zoo panel rules death of elephant keeper accidental - The Jan. 14 death of Stephanie James, the Knoxville Zoo keeper who died after being pushed by female elephant Edie, was accidental, a review panel has found. - 25.03.2011. *The Wild Elephant census in Sri Lanka - The former CEO, Serendib Leisure Management Ltd, Srilal Miththapala, a senior tourism professional and the Immediate Past President, Tourist Hotels Association of Sri Lanka is also a great wildlife enthusiast and an elephant lover. - 25.03.2011. 24. März 2011 *William und Kate wünschen sich Spenden: Elefanten profitieren von königlicher Hochzeit - Bangkok (RPO). Asiatische Elefanten in Thailand profitieren von der Hochzeit im britischen Königshaus. - 24.03.2011. *MDR SPUTNIK: Elefantenquälerei als Major Promotion? - Radiosender in Deutschland zeigen bei ihren Major Promotions selten Kreativität. “Geheime Geräusche” bestimmten meist das Tagesgeschäft. Eines der beiden Jugendprogramme des Mitteldeutschen Rundfunks, MDR SPUTNIK, versucht es auf einem anderen Weg und schickt einen Elefanten vor. - 24.03.2011. *Mozambique: No Smoking! - Selbst jemand, der als Kettenraucher in den zauberhaften Norden von Mozambique reist, wird sich wohl bald keine Zigarette mehr anzünden: Dafür sorgt Ben, ein temperamentvoller Elefant. - 24.03.2011. *Gerüstet für die schwere Geburt - In Hellabrunn soll bald wieder ein Elefantenbaby zur Welt kommen. - Sie war der kleine Star des Tierparks, doch sie wurde nur sechs Monate alt: Jamuna Toni, das Hellabrunner Elefantenmädchen, musste im vergangenen Juni wegen einer seltenen Knochenerkrankung eingeschläfert werden. Das Jungtier war Münchens erster Baby-Elefant seit mehr als sechs Jahrzehnten. Zoodirektor Andreas Knieriem und sein Tierparkteam aber erwarten nun erneut Nachwuchs bei den Dickhäutern: Nach 22 Monaten Tragzeit nähert sich das Ende der Schwangerschaft von Elefantendame Temi. - 24.03.2011. *Debatte Tierrechte: Zoos gehören abgeschafft - (hpd) Eine Replik auf »Ein Plädoyer für Zoos«: Der Beitrag des Vet.med.Studenten Sören Schewe beruht auf eben den fragwürdigen Argumenten, die seit Jahren von der Zoo-Industrie vorgetragen werden, um die von tierschützerischer und vor allem tierrechtlicher Seite her zunehmend erhobene Kritik abzuwehren. - 24.03.2011. *PETA Inflating an Elephant in the Room - You may have noticed a rumbling in downtown D.C. Tuesday. That was nothing to worry about -- just the elephants parading their way through the streets to mark the arrival of the Ringling Brothers Barnum & Bailey Circus. But one group in particular isn’t too happy about the arrival of the circus. - 24.03.2011. *Stewart humbled by the elephant in the room - OAKLAND -- Tony Stewart never saw it coming Thursday. NASCAR’s Stewart, in the area to promote Infineon’s race in June, was standing a good 5 feet away from Osh, a 10,990-pound African elephant surrounded on four sides by metal and steel at the Oakland Zoo. Stewart was going to feed the animal when Osh without hint flicked his 150-pound trunk at Stewart, striking the two-time Sprint Cup champion in the chest. - 24.03.2011. *AZA report raises questions about Knoxville Zoo elephant's behavior - Knoxville Zoo sticking with protective contact for handlers. - KNOXVILLE - An independent review panel has determined the Jan. 14 death of Knoxville Zoo elephant keeper Stephanie James was an accident. In the aftermath of James' death, the zoo will continue to care for its African elephants through protective barriers. - 24.03.2011. *British royal wedding to aid elephants in Thailand - Charitable donations requested by Prince William and Kate Middleton instead of wedding gifts will help the London Zoological Society. It works in Thailand with the Elephant Conservation Network to reduce conflict between villagers and the animals in the western province of Kanchanaburi. - 24.03.2011. *Jumbo enters Rourkela, triggers panic - ROURKELA: Panic gripped the people of Rourkela on Thursday with an elephant entering the town from the Bondamunda reserve forest. The animal crossed a few residential areas before choosing to rest behind the Dsouza School in Sector 2 attracting many onlookers. Forest officials are keeping an eye on the jumbo's movement. - 24.03.2011. 23. März 2011 *The Asian elephant making its last stand - War with humans leaves status in doubt. - JIA GABHARU, India – Every night when the rice is ripening in their fields, the young men climb into watchtowers to peer anxiously toward the Himalayan foothills from which the gray giants emerge. - 23.03.2011. *Hellabrunn ist bereit für die nächste Elefanten-Geburt - München - Neun Monate nach dem tragischen Tod des Elefantenbabys Jamuna Toni bereitet sich Hellabrunn erneut auf eine Elefantengeburt vor. Alle Hoffnungen ruhen nun auf der neunjährigen Temi. - 23.03.2011. *Ein Elefant, der MDR und Tierschützer - PETA kritisiert Radiosender Sputnik für Gewinnspiel. Mit einem außergewöhnlichen Gewinnspiel tour derzeit der MDR-Radiosender Sputnik durch die Region. Im Mittelpunkt steht dabei die aus Simbabwe stammende Elefantendame Mala. Mit ihr geht der Radiosender auf so genannte “Fotosafari”. - 23.03.2011. *New Jersey's Lucy the Elephant to Get New Tail - MARGATE, N.J.-- Repairs are under way on the world's largest elephant. Lucy the Elephant, a 65-feet tall National Historic Landmark in New Jersey, sustained wind damage to its 14-foot tail in 2009. - 23.03.2011. *Zoos: Do you think wild animals should be kept in captivity? - Former television game show host Bob Barker has offered $100,000 to the City of Edmonton if it will allow experts to examine Lucy, the lone elephant at the Edmonton Valley Zoo. "It seems like a win-win-win scenario to me," said Barker, in a news release. "The zoo wins, concerned citizens win, but most importantly of all, Lucy wins," said Barker. - 23.03.2011. *Hey, get out, this isn't jumbo-sized: Adorable baby elephants love playing in their new paddling pool - Baylor and Tupelo are certainly making a splash at Houston Zoo right now. The baby elephants, who weigh 1,100lbs and 600lbs respectively, have been given a new 120in family-size pool to paddle around in together after outgrowing their small inflatable one. - 23.03.2011. *'A concentration camp for fur and feathers': Scandal of the zoo where the animals keep dying - Animal welfare groups from around the world are calling for the immediate closure of Kiev Zoo after a shocking spate of animal deaths. The 100-year-old zoo has recently been dubbed 'a concentration camp for those with fur and feathers', with many suspecting corruption to be at the heart of the problem. - 23.03.2011. *Fossil elephant tooth unearthed in Thai Nguyen - VietNamNet Bridge – Archaeologists found a fossil elephant tooth in early March in the northern province of Thai Nguyen. The fossil tooth is believed to be the tooth of an Asian elephant, with an age of 30,000-50,000 years. - 23.03.2011. 22. März 2011 *Elephant demonstration area popular with Oklahoma City Zoo visitors - The new elephant exhibit at the Oklahoma City Zoo has a demonstration pavilion. For the first time, visitors will have a chance to see how zookeepers work with Asian elephants Asha and Chandra. - 22.03.2011. *Tierschutz: Peta kritisiert Sputnik-Aktion mit Elefanten - GERLINGEN/HALLE (SAALE)/DAPD. Die Tierrechtsorganisation Peta Deutschland kritisiert den MDR-Sender Sputnik wegen dessen Aktion mit einem Elefanten. Die Elefantendame Mala soll im Auftrag des Radiosenders in den nächsten Tagen in elf Städten für die Radiohörer posieren. «Der Stress durch die enorm hohe Reisefrequenz bedeutet eine hohe Belastung für die sensible Mala und ist schlichtweg Tierquälerei», sagte Petas Wildtier-Experte Peter Höffken am Dienstag. - 22.03.2011. *Bob Barker offers city $100k if Lucy the elephant gets special exam - EDMONTON — American TV star Bob Barker offered to give Edmonton $100,000 Tuesday if city council agrees to let Lucy the elephant be examined by experts chosen by Zoocheck and the Performing Animal Welfare Society. - 22.03.2011. *Actress Kristin Davis Honored for Work With Orphaned Elephants - "Sex and the City" actress and animal rights advocate Kristin Davis was honored over the weekend for her work on behalf of orphaned elephants. Davis was given the Wyler Award at Saturday's Genesis Awards, hosted by the Humane Society of New York City. - 22.03.2011. *Keeper who warned zoo bosses six-ton elephant might escape from enclosure 'forced out of job' after it did just that - A whistle-blowing zookeeper warned bosses that an elephant would escape from its enclosure because of lax safety standards - and weeks later it did, a tribunal heard. - 22.03.2011. *Work begins to fix Lucy the Elephant's tail in Margate - MARGATE — After nearly two years on an insurance company’s waiting list for a new tail, Lucy the Elephant has finally gone under the crowbar. - 22.03.2011. *Elephant March Returns This Afternoon - The Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey touring circus finds its way back to the Verizon Center on Thursday (this year's theme: Barnum's Funundrum), so it's once again time for the annual Elephant Walk. - 22.03.2011. *Umbauarbeiten im Erfurter Zoopark - Derzeit wird im Thüringer Zoopark Erfurt wieder fleißig gewerkelt. Es werden Gehege neu oder umgebaut. Die größten Projekte sind dabei eine neue Gepardenanlage, der Lemurenwald und die Fertigstellung der Afrika-Savanne. Eröffnet werden sollen die Anlagen noch im Frühjahr, laut Zoodirektor Dr. Thomas Kölpin. Die alte Elefantenanlage, deren Umbau schon seit einiger Zeit zur Debatte steht, wird auch dieses Jahr wieder nicht mit einbezogen. - 22.03.2011. *Elephants Wander Into Riau Compound - Pekanbaru, Riau. A team of animal handlers has been sent to take charge of three wild elephants reportedly blocking a road next to a Chevron Pacific Indonesia compound in Riau’s Bengkalis district. - 22.03.2011. *Burma's buddy a horse, of course - Auckland Zoo's sole elephant Burma has been given a new friend - a horse - amid concerns for her psychological health since the death of her companion Kashin. - 22.03.2011. *New elephant orphanage in Ulankulama - Wildlife Department Director General Chandrawansa Pathirage, said that a new interim elephant orphanage was being constructed at Ulankulama in the North Central Province. The proposed elephant orphanage would be constructed under the guidance of Agrarian Services and Wildlife Minister S M Chandrasena. - 22.03.2011. *Lone elephant settles in Katunguru - UGANDA (eTN) - Tourists and Ugandan travelers alike are reportedly now able to greet a lone elephant who has made it a habit to come out of Queen Elizabeth National Park (QENP) and take strolls through Katunguru, a village located at the Kazinga Channel bridge and the turn off into the park’s Mweya Safari Lodge. - 22.03.2011. 21. März 2011 *Endangered elephants - JIA GABHARU, India (AP) — Every night when the rice is ripening in their fields, the young men climb into watchtowers to peer anxiously toward the Himalayan foothills from which the gray giants emerge. - 21.03.2011. *African elephants victims of Thai trafficking - BANGKOK, Mar 21 - For many years Southeast Asia had a bountiful supply of elephants to satisfy Thailand's ivory traffickers, but the decimation of the species has seen them turn to Africa for their plunder. - 21.03.2011. *Ringling Brothers Elephant Walk Tomorow - If tomorrow afternoon you were to step onto a street in Penn Quarter, or down on 3rd Street in front of the Capitol, you might well see something a bit unique. The Ringling Brothers and Barnum & Bailey circus is parading their animals through town beginning at 2pm at South Capitol St and E Street, up past the Capitol and then ending up at the Verizon Center ahead of the four day run of “Funundrum“ at the Phone Booth. - 21.03.2011. *Jumbos unlikely be relocated from city zoo - HYDERABAD: The five elephants in Nehru Zoological Park may not be relocated to a sanctuary. Highly-placed sources said that Nehru Zoological Park was one among the zoos, which had written to Central Zoo Authority (CZA) requesting an inspection before the relocation is carried out. - 21.03.2011. 20. März 2011 *Last stand of the Asian elephant - JIA GABHARU, India – Every night when the rice is ripening in their fields, the young men climb into watchtowers to peer anxiously toward the Himalayan foothills from which the gray giants emerge. - 20.03.2011. *Counting elephants, a jumbo task - The proposed elephant census to be conducted in a few months’ time by the Department of Wildlife Conservation (DWLC) has generated much interest. An elephant census is no simple activity. Although the elephant is a large animal, sightings can be quite difficult because of forest cover. Also by nature elephants are wary of humans and will retreat into denser habitat when approached. So, counting elephants and making a census, is a much more complex procedure. - 20.03.2011. *Rent an elephant for Rs.75,000 a day this season - Elephant owners in the state have increased the daily rentals of their elephants as temples in the state have ushered into this year’s festival season. They, however, justify the hike in rentals citing a variety of factors including the steep rise in the price of essential commodities and decreasing number of captive elephants. - 20.03.2011. 19. März 2011 *Ein Elefant und der Wahlkampf - Am Sonntag ist Landtagswahl in Sachsen-Anhalt. Und Elefanten würden CDU wählen. Zumindest Elefantendame Moja. Doch die zeigte sich nicht etwa beeindruckt vom Wahlprogramm. Stattdessen hatten die Christdemokraten Äpfel auf dem Marktplatz verteilt. Und so ein Elefant hat eben immer Hunger. Da konnten die anderen Parteien wie SPD, Linke, Grüne, FDP, Piraten und MLPD, die allesamt ebenfalls ihre Stände in der Innenstadt hatten, nicht punkten. Einzig Stefan Will vom SPD-Stand hatte noch eine kleine Ration geschnittenes Obst und Gemüse dabei. - 19.03.2011. *'I climbed in an elephant's mouth': Robert Pattinson tells Jay Leno of his bizarre on-set experience - British heartthrob, Robert Pattinson, delighted the NBC studio audience last night when he made a guest appearance on the Jay Leno Show and revealed how he recently climbed into an elephant's mouth. - 19.03.2011. 18. März 2011 *Villager killed by elephant - BUHERA CENTRAL - A local villager, Taada Njanji (81), was attacked and killed by two elephants which had strayed from Save Conservancy. The elephants also attacked a 10-year-old pupil who was on his way from Chirozva primary school, but the boy was lucky to survive after he was rushed to Buhera hospital. - 18.03.2011. *Erleichterung im Zoo: Einreisegenehmigung für Elefantenbulle Thabo-Umasai in die USA ist da - Dresden. Dem Zoologischen Leiter Wolfgang Ludwig ist ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Die Einfuhrgenehmigung für den fünfjährigen Elefantenbullen Thabo-Umasai aus den USA ist in dieser Woche eingetroffen. Seit einem Dreivierteljahr wartet man in Dresden darauf. - 18.03.2011. *Elephant Calf Tragedy - Heart-broken zoo staff have told how they're powerless to save this tragic seven-day-old elephant from death after he was rejected by he mother. - 18.03.2011. *Central Florida Zoo's Elephant Adjusting Well to Her New Herd at Miami Zoo - Sanford, FL - Maude, the Central Florida Zoo & Botanical Gardens’ (Zoo) Asian elephant, recently moved to Zoo Miami and is adjusting well to her new elephant herd. She has joined two other Asian elephants, Nellie and Dahlip. - 18.03.2011. *MINIFANTEN IM ZOO ÜBEN FÜR SAISON-START: „Klettern geht mir echt auf’n Rüssel!“ - Zoo – Autsch, das tut weh! Übermütig tobt Babyfant Felix (8 Monate, 315 Kilo Muskeln & Speck) durch den Dschungelpalast im Zoo Hannover, kraxelt über eine Mauer und fällt – direkt auf seinen grauen Rüssel... Nix passiert, weiter geht’s! Aber Klettern geht ihm echt auf den Rüssel. - 18.03.2011. *Elephant herd plan under microscope - Auckland Zoo faces a grilling by a council committee over a $13 million plan to make a home for a herd of elephants. - 18.03.2011. 17. März 2011 *Halle/Saalekreis: Rückkehr der Elefanten lässt auf sich warten - HALLE (SAALE)/BRAUNSBEDRA/MZ. Peter Luckner ist der Unmut anzusehen. Ein ganzes Jahr sei verloren, sagt der Vorsitzende des Fördervereins "Zentrum für Zukunftswissenschaft, Kunst und Design Zentralwerkstatt Pfännerhall". Die Mitglieder haben vor, eine faszinierende Idee umzusetzen: die riesigen Wald-Elefanten und andere Tiere, die vor etwa 200 000 Jahren im Geiseltal bei Braunsbedra lebten, an eben jener Stelle wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Doch der Weg dahin ist lang und steinig, hat schon viel Kraft und Zeit gekostet. - 17.03.2011. *Elephants never forget who's in charge, at least the female ones don't - Scientists studying the leadership habits of African Elephants have proved that Granny rules the roost and is the one that everyone looks to in times of trouble. The study printed in the journal 'Proceedings of the Royal Society B' shows that female matriarchs over the age of sixty showed more active responses in times of crisis than younger elephants or elephants of a different gender. - 17.03.2011. *A mammoth task: Rangers sedate and fit GPS tracking devices on migrating elephants - A group of men haul an elephant up, back on to his feet, having tranquillised the beast before sending him, and seven chums, on their way again. For the first time in 40 years the Kenya Wildlife Services undertook the project in Tsavo East National Park this week, as they want to track the elephants' migration routes. - 17.03.2011. *Alarm raised over loss of wild animals - Wildlife conservancies in the Upper Eastern region have expressed concern over rampant poaching. The private and community conservancies concentrated in Laikipia, Samburu and Isiolo called for stiffer penalties for those involved in the illegal trade in wildlife trophies if the war against poaching is to be won. “The rate at which we are losing the elephant and rhino populations means that in the near future we might not have any of them left in Kenya,” said Dr Antony King of the Laikipia Wildlife Forum. - 17.03.2011. *Elephant Ashok's grieving mate attracts crowds to zoo - AHMEDABAD: While cackling children and equally enthusiastic adults stand and adore the magnificence of Roopa, the pachyderm who lost her mate Ashok, she continues to gyrate around in her shackles seeming rather distant. - 17.03.2011. *VOLUNTEERS IN THE NEWS: Don't Miss an Opportunity to Prepare Snacks for Elephants - To the delight of the children, entire watermelons are popped into the elephants’ huge mouths, with pulp and seeds squirting out to the sides. - 17.03.2011. *Madikeri: Student, Tossed Away by Rogue Elephant, Dies - Madikeri, Mar 17: Supreeta (16), younger daughter of Indushekhar, an agriculturist from Neergunda village, and a student of Kirikodli Mutt in Kodlipet in Kodagu district, lost her life on Wednesday March 16, after a rogue elephant picked her up with its trunk and tossed her away. - 17.03.2011. 16. März 2011 *Elefanten gewinnen im Alter an Führungsqualität - London (dpa) - Ältere Elefantendamen können Gefahren besser einschätzen und treffen bessere Entscheidungen zum Schutz ihrer Herde. Sie reagieren auch besonders sensibel auf das Gebrüll männlicher Löwen. Das berichtet ein internationales Forscherteam in den «Proceedings B» der britischen Royal Society. - 16.03.2011. *Study: Older elephants makes best leaders - BRIGHTON, England, March 16 (UPI) -- U.K. researchers say in elephants, age and experience win out over youth when it comes to herd leadership. - 16.03.2011. *Gotcha! Elephant Caught Cheating - Call her lazy, call her a cheat, call her what you like, but she's one very clever elephant. On this page, I've got three videos. Together, they document an elephant intelligence test, administered in Lampang, Thailand by a young, highly regarded graduate student, Joshua Plotnik of Emory University. - 16.03.2011. *New Children’s Book Explores the Fascinating Science of Elephant Communication - MINNEAPOLIS--(BUSINESS WIRE)--On a hot day in the African savannah, a group of elephants searches for food. While foraging they often lose sight of one another. Yet at the end of the day the elephants suddenly regroup. How do the elephants make this coordinated movement happen? Elephant Talk: The Surprising Science of Elephant Communication, written by Ann Downer and published by Twenty-First Century Books, a division of Lerner Publishing Group, explores the complex systems elephants use to communicate with one another and with other species—including humans. - 16.03.2011. *Warum die Herdenältesten das Sagen haben - Reife Elefantendamen sind klügere Chefinnen als jüngere. - Weisheit kommt auch bei Elefanten mit dem Alter: Reife Leitkühe treffen bessere Entscheidungen für die Herde als junge Elefanten-Chefinnen. Das schließt ein internationales Forscherteam aus Beobachtungen von freilebenden Elefanten in Kenia. - 16.03.2011. 15. März 2011 *Don't trust any elephant under 60: Older matriarchs better judges of danger - Not to cause dinner table shouting or new excesses of political punditry — but in a test of a particular leadership skill among elephants, age and experience really did trump youth and beauty. - 15.03.2011. *Photo exhibit featuring residents of Elephant Sanctuary on display - HOHENWALD — The Welcome Center in downtown Hohenwald will feature two residents from The Elephant Sanctuary — Winkie and Sissy — during the month of March. A photo exhibit featuring Winkie, Sissy and the other residents is currently on display. - 15.03.2011. *POLISH TOURIST SUES ZIMBABWE TRAVEL COMPANY: If an elephant is not seen, does the elephant not exist? - BULAWAYO, Zimbabwe - Most of us know the philosophical riddle, "If a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?" What about if a tourist to Africa comes to hunt elephant, but doesn't see any elephant - does that mean elephant do not exist? - 15.03.2011. *UNTERHALTUNG: Feinschmecker und Artisten: Zirkus „Aramannt“ beendet Winterpause und bereitet neue Tournee vor - MEDEWITZ - Während Elefant Tembo in den vergangenen Tagen in seinem geräumigen „Zimmer“ die Vormittagssonne genießen und dabei genüsslich eine Ladung Heu nach der anderen in sich hineinschaufeln konnte, hatte Joey Spindler vom Zirkus „Aramannt“ alle Hände voll zu tun. Die letzten Fahrzeuge der Zirkusflotte erhalten derzeit gerade noch einen neuen Anstrich, bevor diese Woche in die neue Saison gestartet wird. - 15.03.2011. 14. März 2011 *Woodland Park Zoo elephant artificially inseminated - Staff at Woodland Park Zoo has artificially inseminated Chai, the zoo’s 32-year-old Asian elephant. The procedure, which was conducted over the weekend, is to preserve the Asian elephant population in North American. - 14.03.2011. *Denver Zoo celebrates Thai National Elephant Day - The two 6-foot-long tables and two wheelbarrows were heaped with pounds of celery, grass, alfalfa and melons. It took the two diners just two minutes to scarf it all down. - 14.03.2011. *ICC CWC: Tour Diary from Kandy - An orphanage that houses more than a thousand elephant to Buddha's tooth relic, Kandy is a place for the historically enchanted. - 14.03.2011. 13. März 2011 *Explorers look to save elephants, end ivory trade - Two American explorers are heading to Africa today to begin an important expedition that could prove vital to the fight against the illegal ivory trade. Their five week long journey, dubbed the Elephant Ivory Project, may help to save herds of those creatures, which have come increasingly under attack from poachers in recent years. - 13.03.2011. *Melbourne's Thai elephants blessed - BUDDHIST monks have blessed Melbourne Zoo's Thai elephants to mark the national elephant festival in their native country. Monks chanted and sprinkled water over the three adult females and two calves during the blessing ceremony, which also marks eight years since the Trail of Elephants opened at Melbourne Zoo. - 13.03.2011. *Elephant herd cross highway, enter Shoolagiri town - A herd of 22 elephants from Anusonai, Udedurgam Reserve Forests in the southern side of the Krishangiri-Bangalore National Highway crossed the busy road on Sunday morning and entered into human habitations before reaching the Reserve Forests in Shoolagiri. - 13.03.2011. *Elephants, gaurs, deer spotted by census volunteers - COIMBATORE: After the human census in India, it's now time for wildlife census. Hundreds of volunteers went on a wild trail in the jungles of Coimbatore to count animals on Saturday. Lucky volunteers spotted a Makna elephant, herds of Gaurs, spotted deer and Sambhars. - 13.03.2011. 12. März 2011 *New female elephant arrives at Cleveland zoo - CLEVELAND (AP) -- The newest female elephant at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo has arrived from a Nebraska zoo after an uneventful 800-mile drive. - 12.03.2011. *Czech zoo says first ever elephant born in captivity in Czech Republic - PRAGUE — A Czech zoo has announced the arrival of the Czech Republic's first ever elephant born in captivity.The zoo in the eastern city of Ostrava says 14-year-old mother Vishesh gave birth to the 78 kilograms (172 pounds) calf — her first — early Friday. - 12.03.2011. 11. März 2011 *Celebrating Thailand's National Elephant Day At The Denver Zoo - The largest exhibit ever undertaken by the Denver Zoo is getting an encouraging push from some of its smallest benefactors--kids. A fundraising effort by the zoo called the Asian Tropics Kids Campaign launches this Sunday in celebration of Thailand's National Elephant Day and ends just in time for Elephant Appreciation Day in September. - 11.03.2011. *Elephant race at coffee festival - VietNamNet Bridge - The Dak Lak provincial People’s Committee opened a coffee exhibition on March 10 as part of the third Buon Ma Thuot coffee festival. There are 650 pavilions set up by more than 180 local businesses and 18 foreign enterprises from Europe and America to showcase different kinds of coffee products, assembly lines, technologies and processing equipment as well as scientific research works on coffee trees. - 11.03.2011. *Omaha elephant now in Cleveland - CLEVELAND, Ohio -- Shenga, the Henry Doorly Zoo's lone elephant, arrived safely at the Cleveland Metroparks Zoo on Friday. Shenga was transported over the road from Nebraska to Cleveland in a specially equipped tractor-trailer. - 11.03.2011. *Oberlandesgericht: Circus Krone verliert gegen Tierschützer - Erfolg in zweiter Instanz: Die Tierschutzorganisation Peta darf Videoaufnahmen über die Haltung der Elefanten auch weiterhin verbreiten. Der Circus Krone hat in dieser Woche vor dem Oberlandesgericht eine Niederlage gegen die Tierschutzorganisation Peta erlitten. Die Tierschützer hatten heimlich Videos im öffentlichen Zoo-Bereich des Zirkus gedreht und die Aufnahmen auf einer DVD verbreitet. - 11.03.2011. *African elephants victims of Thai trafficking - BANGKOK, Friday 11 March 2011 (AFP) - For many years Southeast Asia had a bountiful supply of elephants to satisfy Thailand's ivory traffickers, but the decimation of the species has seen them turn to Africa for their plunder. - 11.03.2011. *Oklahoma City Zoo's elephant exhibit opens today - In a series of preview nights at the Oklahoma City Zoo, guests had the opportunity to view the new 9½-acre Asian elephant exhibit. The habitat cost $13 million. - 11.03.2011. 10. März 2011 *Kreisverwaltung unterstützt Forschung der Uni Mainz - Einen kapitalen Elefantenstoßzahn aus einer Einziehung übergab die Kreisverwaltung in Montabaur an einen Vertreter der Universität Mainz. Das gute Stück Elfenbein wird zukünftig in einem Forschungsprojekt Verwendung finden, das sich der "Ermittlung von Alter und geografischer Herkunft von Elfenbein des Afrikanischen Elefanten" widmet. - 10.03.2011. *Edmonton says Lucy the elephant fitter, losing weight, but too sick to move - EDMONTON - The latest medical report on the Edmonton Valley Zoo's lone elephant is mixed. A veterinary specialist hired by the city says Lucy has lost some weight and is in better overall physical health. - 10.03.2011. *Kids recruited to help the elephants - DENVER - It was more than 60 years ago when children raised money to help bring the first elephant to the Denver Zoo. Today, area kids are being recruited to help raise money for the zoo elephants' new home. - 10.03.2011. *University archaeologists to dig for Tregaron elephant - Archaeologists are to dig up the garden of a Ceredigion pub in the search for a legendary Victorian circus elephant. - 10.03.2011. *Elephants a part of circus family - THE owners of the Stardust Circus make a number of detours to Dubbo every year. It is not because they necessarily love the Central Western city, but because that is where two former family members live – Arna and Gigi, the 55-year-old Asian elephants. - 10.03.2011. *Flying squad elephant gives birth to male calf - PEKANBARU: A female elephant gave birth to a healthy male calf (see photo) at the Flying Squad camp in Tesso Nilo National Park, Riau on Jan. 31. The elephant mother, Lisa, delivered the baby a month earlier than expected. The calf was named Imbo after the word rimbo, which means forest in the traditional Malayan language spoken by the people of central Sumatra. - 10.03.2011. 9. März 2011 *„Asterix und Obelix“-Stars leben nun im Zoo Osnabrück - Die zwei Elefanten-Damen, „Miry“ (30 Jahre) und „Betty“ (26 Jahre), sind am Samstagmorgen in den Zoo Osnabrück eingezogen. Sie stammen vom kleinen, aber feinen Circus Crocofant. Zirkusdirektor Francois Meise hielt die Tiere seit über 20 Jahren in engem Kontakt. - 09.03.2011. *Nach Zoobrand in Karlsruhe: Elefantenhaus wieder geöffnet - Karlsruhe (mda) - Das Elefantenhaus im Karlsruher Zoo ist wieder für Besucher geöffnet. Die Unterkunft der Dickhäuter wurde im November 2010 durch einen Großbrand teilweise zerstört. Der durch die Flammen entstandenen Schaden konnte zwar noch nicht behoben werden, aber die warmen Temperaturen machten eine Wiedereröffnung möglich. Nur zur Behandlung der Tiere wird das Elefantenhaus am Nachmittag für kurze Zeit geschlossen. - 09.03.2011. *Bad Herrenalb: Die Herde wächst mit jeder Reise - Erich Seufer (81) aus Bad Herrenalb sagt von sich: "Schon als Zehnjähriger habe ich mich für Afrika und Elefanten interessiert. Seither habe ich einen Vogel."Einen Vogel findet man nicht in seiner Wohnung. Aber rund 800 Elefantenfiguren. Der rüstige Rentner sammelte sie – in jeder Form. - 09.03.2011. *Von Elefanten und Büchern umgeben - Jutta Blatzheim-Roegler möchte am 27. März in den Landtag einziehen. Der TV hat sie in ihrem Haus besucht, von dem sie einen tollen Blick auf die Mosel hat. In Stresssituationen genießt sie das besonders. Andel. Das Erste, was beim Betreten des Grundstücks von Jutta Blatzheim-Roegler ins Auge fällt, ist der steinerne Elefant im Vorgarten. - 09.03.2011. *Help, Elephants Need Somebody - In pull-together tests, pachyderms on par with chimps. - In a test of cooperation, elephants know when two trunks are better than one. Working in pairs, elephants learned to pull on the same rope at the same time to haul tasty corn within reach, says comparative psychologist Joshua Plotnik, now at the University of Cambridge in England. - 09.03.2011. *Lilburn Man Sentenced in Illegal Elephant Ivory Case - An Atlanta piano import/export company and its Lilburn CEO were sentenced Wednesday in U.S. District Court for illegally shipping internationally protected elephant ivory. - 09.03.2011. *The power of one: Sydney's 'miracle' baby jumbo celebrates first birthday - Australia's most miraculous elephant has shuffled his way to his first birthday despite his difficult journey into the world. Mr Shuffles became a national icon when he was born alive after he went into a coma in his mother's womb during a long and difficult labour that lasted several days, and experts had assumed he was dead. - 09.03.2011. *Failed attempt to chase elephants - The Gaja Mituro Team, in charge of chasing the herd of about 15 wild elephants including calves that roamed into the human habitats in Mailankulama and destroyed paddy fields, said that the raid was a failure. The residents of the area pointed out that a wild elephant that roamed into the village at dusk caused much havoc destroying paddy fields and home garden crops. - 09.03.2011. 8. März 2011 *Dallas Zoo improves quality of life for its biggest residents - DALLAS — The Dallas Zoo was heavily criticized for having elephants live in cramped and outdated enclosures. But now the zoo is riding high on the huge success of its new exhibit, Giants of the Savanna, where elephants have lots of room to roam. - 08.03.2011. *Ein helfender Rüssel - Zoologie.- Elefanten haben oftmals ein gutes Gedächtnis und gelten allgemein als intelligent. Jetzt haben Wissenschaftler erstmals experimentell überprüft, wie gut die Dickhäuter in der Lage sind, mit Artgenossen zu kooperieren und gemeinsam Aufgaben zu lösen. - 08.03.2011. *Elephants Trump Magic Goldfish - A few weeks ago, millions of Chinese television viewers watched in disbelief how a magician's goldfish swam in tight formation. Goldfish are not known for compact schools, but here they moved like fighter planes in perfect synchrony seemingly guided by the magician's hands. - 08.03.2011. *Slump in Kaziranga jumbo count: Census - JORHAT: The 2011 elephant census brought poor news for the Kaziranga National Park with a decrease in 128 jumbos from 2008's count. The number of elephants in the park stands at 1165 at present. - 08.03.2011. *SPOT Partners With Epicocity Conservation Team on Elephant Ivory Project - COVINGTON, La., March 8, 2011 (GLOBE NEWSWIRE) -- Spot LLC, a leader in satellite messaging and emergency notification technology today announced its partnership with international explorers and conservationists Epicocity Project, on their upcoming Elephant Ivory Project, (EIP) expedition. The team aims to identify the locations and types of elephants being poached in the Democratic Republic of Congo while raising global awareness on the growing illegal ivory trade through social media and a feature documentary. - 08.03.2011. *Elephant Responsible For Rubber Tapper's Death Traced - KOTA BAHARU, March 8 (Bernama) -- The Kelantan Wildlife and National Parks Department (Perhilitan) has traced the female elephant believed to be responsible for the death of a rubber tapper at a forest area in Kampung Serian, Gua Musang, not far from where the incident took place on Friday. - 08.03.2011. *Local man to work on elephant habitat project - A Cochrane man wants to make a contribution to improve the living conditions of one of the largest animals on earth — a species that is increasingly at risk. - 08.03.2011. *Elephant Exhibit At OKC Zoo Reopens This Week - OKLAHOMA CITY -- After a year and a half of construction, the elephants at the Oklahoma City Zoo finally have a new home. The new elephant habitat covers more than nine and a half acres at the zoo. - 08.03.2011. *Protection of Elephants - Estimated population of wild elephants in the country is in the range of 27669 – 27719 (Mid value 27694). An all India enumeration was undertaken during the financial year 2007-08. State-wise details are given at the annexure. The population estimation for December 2010 has not been undertaken. - 08.03.2011. *Welcome and Greetings from Victoria Falls, Zimbabwe.. - Following on from our last blog, we spent two days in Chobe national park, Botswana's premier park for elephants. They say there are 40 to 60 thousand, we certainly saw hundreds. - 08.03.2011. 7. März 2011 *Painted by Elephants -- a new band? No, guitars being readied for Ronnie James Dio-affiliated charity auction - Now here’s the instrument for the heavy rock aficionado with almost everything: a one-of-a-kind electric guitar custom painted by hand … er, trunk … by Asian elephants. In a collaboration that would seem to be a no-brainer, Wendy Dio, the widow of Black Sabbath and Dio singer Ronnie James Dio, who died last year of cancer, has partnered the Stand Up and Shout Cancer Fund set up in her husband’s memory with the Asian Elephant Art & Conservation Project (AEACP) to create guitars to be auctioned off for the benefit of both organizations. - 07.03.2011. *Wenn Dickhäuter am selben Strang ziehen - Elefanten sind nicht nur stark, sondern auch ziemlich clever: Die Dickhäuter kooperieren miteinander, wenn sie ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen. - 07.03.2011. *Familienreisen: Auf Elefanten durch den Dschungel - Erlebnisreisen für Familien: Sobald Nachwuchs da ist, verbringen ehemalige Weltenbummler ihre Ferien oft nur noch alles inklusive am Strand. Doch auch mit Kindern muss man auf spannende und aktive Ferien in fernen Ländern nicht verzichten. Fünf tolle Beispiel. - 07.03.2011. *Elephants know when to lend helping trunk - Elephants naturally understand when to lend a helping trunk much as people know when to lend a helping hand, displaying a complex level of cooperation confirmed only in humans and our closest relatives until now. - 07.03.2011. *Oklahoma City elephant exhibit debuts as largest in the country - The elephant exhibit at the Oklahoma City Zoo opens March 11. It's the largest Asian elephant exhibit in the country. At $13 million, it's the largest project ever undertaken at the Oklahoma City Zoo. - 07.03.2011. *Elephant Sanctuary looks past suit, moves ahead - Unlike an elephant, some want to forget. The Elephant Sanctuary in Hohenwald, Tenn., embroiled in a lawsuit with its dismissed co-founder, is looking at its future, not its past, as it pushes to be a global leader in caring for the mammoth animals. - 07.03.2011. 6. März 2011 *A haven for elephants - The lost, orphaned and injured are well taken care of at the Uda Walawe Elephant Transit Home. The largest land animal on the planet, the elephant, is loved and adored by many of us. However, during the recent past with the increase of the population, many elephants have lost their habitats ( living spaces) and food sources. Therefore, they come to villages looking for food. - 06.03.2011. *BBC sobs for elephants as NGOs for children pack their bags - (March 06, London, Sri Lanka Guardian) Two recent reports show the contradictions that beset our island nation. Charles Havilland of the BBC bemoans that elephants and wild boars are being killed inhumanely. Amnesty International is calling the international community to bring the government to account for war crimes. - 06.03.2011. 5. März 2011 *Man Killed In Elephants Attack - GUA MUSANG, March 5 (Bernama) -- A rubber tapper who set off firecrackers to scare a herd of wild elephants in Kampung Serian, Batu 11, near here yesterday, was killed when one of the elephants attacked him. - 05.03.2011. *Third-graders raise money for Niabi elephants - They were inspired. That's how 9-year-olds Camry Dillie and Kameryn "Kami" Seago of Davenport describe what happened after they read a story in their third-grade textbook about a girl their age who raised $600,000 to help a California zoo. - 05.03.2011. *Riesen-Elefant im Treppenhaus des Rheinischen Landesmuseums - Bonn. Hoher Besuch für den Neandertaler. Das kann man ruhig wörtlich nehmen. Denn das, was gerade im Rheinischen Landesmuseum aufgebaut wird, toppt alle Dimensionen, die das Haus an der Colmantstraße bislang zu bewältigen hatte: Die Elefanten kommen. - 05.03.2011. 4. März 2011 *Clowning around - Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus held an animal training clinic and pre-show Friday at which patrons could ask questions about the animals, see them perform tricks and interact with circus show members. - 04.03.2011. *Elephant, Earliest mammal with Gestation - From all the species of existing mammals, elephants have the longest gestation period. Animal friendly giant who was pregnant for more than 18 months. - 04.03.2011. *Krefeld: Elefanten-Orakel vor dem Derby - Krefeld (RP) Am Freitag (4. März) steigt in der Fußball-Niederrheinliga das große Krefeld-Derby zwischen dem KFC Uerdingen und Fischeln. Wir ließen beim "Elefanten-Orakel" Elefantendame Rhena im Zoo das Ergebnis voraussagen. Zwei Töpfe mit Futter standen vor ihr – Rhena entschied sich für das Fischeln-Futter. - 04.03.2011. 3. März 2011 *Bergzoo Halle: Die Freiheit der Elefanten - HALLE (SAALE)/MZ. Mittagszeit - das heißt für die vier Elefantenkühe im Zoo Halle nicht bloß fressen. Auf dem Programm stehen auch Fußpflege und Zahn-Kontrolle. Deshalb müssen Mafuta, Bibi, Tana und Panya zunächst brav ihre Füße auf eine Strebe des schweren Stahlgitters stellen. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist und Pfleger Axel Boas bei den Tieren keine Verletzungen findet, gibt es eine erste Banane. - 03.03.2011. *Elephant Feeding Held At The Circus - Augusta, GA -- The circus is in town. The Ringling Brothers & Barnum and Bailey are camped out at the James Brown Arena. To kick off opening night, three elephants from the show made an appearance for a late lunch Thursday afternoon. - 03.03.2011. *Baby elephant tortured into submission before illegal smuggling from Burma to Thailand - John Brecher writes:I see almost 10,000 pictures a day, and many document some form of suffering. Some of that suffering is incidental as people try to survive, some happens in chaotic situations, and some is intentional. But in all of it, I've never seen an image of such a deliberate infliction of misery. - 03.03.2011. *Elephant's tale puts the pachyderm in the 'packie' state - If it weren't for Patti Cassidy, a writer, filmmaker, photographer, independent scholar and self-described "elephanteer" from Jamestown, Rhode Islanders might know little or nothing about the various pachyderms that have visited or lived in the Ocean State. - 03.03.2011. *Zambia: Elephant kills woman - A woman believed to be in her early 40s has been killed by an elephant in Chieftainess Chiawa’s area in Kafue district. The woman was killed when she was guarding her maize field against the jumbos which have invaded the area. - 03.03.2011. *Zoo Miami welcomes new elephant - SOUTHWEST MIAMI-DADE, Fla. (WSVN) -- A new elephant has made her debut appearance in a South Florida zoo. Maude, the new Asian elephant who is approximately 37 years old, arrived at Zoo Miami from the Central Florida Zoo in Orlando on Feb. 21. - 03.03.2011. 2. März 2011 *Baby elephant Jamilah creates boom in visitor numbers at Chester Zoo - CHESTER Zoo’s new baby elephant is credited with a jumbo- sized growth in visitor numbers at the beginning of the year. - 02.03.2011. *Elephant Zuri is growing her first tusk - SALT LAKE CITY (ABC 4 News) - Parents, you know what it is like when your baby is teething. Well, think about breaking in a new tusk. That's exactly what Zuri the elephant is doing, she's growing her very first tusk. - 02.03.2011. 1. März 2011 *Filmstars in der Osnabrücker Elefanten-Herde - Zehn Jahre sind die beiden Elefantendamen Miry und Betty mit dem Zirkus Crocofant durchs Land gezogen und standen sogar an der Seite von Gérard Depardieu für den Film "Asterix und Obelix" vor der Kamera. Jetzt haben die beiden Dickhäuter ein neues Zuhause im Osnabrücker Zoo. - 01.03.2011. *Robert Pattinson liebt einen Elefanten - Robert Pattinson wird das Cover der April-Ausgabe der amerikanischen Zeitschrift Vanity Fair zieren. Im Innern gibt der Twilight-Star auch ein Interview, aus dem jetzt bereits Auszüge zu lesen sind. Das Gespräch dreht sich natürlich vor allem um Twilight und seinen neuen Film Warter for Elephants, in dem er an der Seite von Reese Witherspoon und Christoph Waltz spielt. Aber am liebsten war Pattinson eine andere Schauspielerin im Film: der indische Elefant Tai. - 01.03.2011. *Größere Elefanten-Schutzgebiete im Süden Afrikas - Der größte und auch der bekannteste Nationalpark in Südafrika ist der Krügerpark, der bereits seit 1898 existiert und somit einen der ältesten Nationalparks in ganz Afrika darstellt. In ihm wurden lange Jahre, von Mitte der 1960er Jahre bis in die 1990er Jahre hinein, Elefanten abgeschossen. - 01.03.2011. *Sandy’s Serengeti: elephant country - Proposed elephant sanctuary deemed critical to endangered species. The Oregon Zoo is at a crossroads, especially for its herd of Asian elephants, an endangered species — even though protected in zoos. - 01.03.2011. *Jumbos kill 116 in Chhattisgarh in five years - Raipur, March 1 (IANS) As many as 116 people were killed by elephants in Chhattisgarh in the past five years and government paid Rs.1.40 crore (Rs.14 million) compensation to their families, state's forest minister Vikram Usendi told the state assembly Tuesday. - 01.03.2011. *Elephant runs amok at Nileshwaram temple - Tension prevailed at the Tali Nilakanteshwara temple as an elephant ran amok as large number of devotees assembled to witness the culmination of a four-day long festival here. - 01.03.2011. *Temple elephant goes berserk, creates panic - TIRUPATI: A young temple elephant, which was apparently scared by a few boisterous goats playing before it, went berserk creating panic at Srinivasamangapuram, 15 km from here, today, during the ongoing Brahmotsavams of Kalyana Venkateswara Swamy. - 01.03.2011. *Miry und Betty sind Filmstars - Miry und Betty sind Filmstars. Die beiden Elefanten haben an der Seite von Schauspieler Gerard Depardieu in "Asterix und Obelix" mitgespielt. Nun leben sie im Zoo in Osnabrück. Dort haben sie ein neues Zuhause gefunden. - 01.03.2011.